Love on the Path
by Hobo Joe
Summary: Mousse leaves the Nekohanten and Shampoo is estatic!!! Until a letter arrives from a certein duck-boy


Disclaimer: For my safety, Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to. I just wanted to write so please don't sue me.  
  
[] Indicates Chinese  
  
Love along the Path  
  
By Hobo Joe  
  
[Xian Pu, I'm leaving.]  
  
Shampoo turns from the window and sees Mousse, holding a duffel bag.  
  
[What are you talking about Muz Tz?]  
  
[I'm tired, Xian Pu, tired of living a dream. You will never love me as I loved you. I need to find my path. Someday, I hope that I will meet you along that path, but I must start it now. Remember Xian Pu, I will always love you.] and, as he said his peace, left.  
  
Shampoo was dumbfounded, and slowly, a smile started to spread across her face. She could now have Ranma without Mousse bothering her anymore. She started to jump around in glee when Cologne pole-vaulted in.  
  
"Child, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shampoo happy! Stupid duck boy gone! No more stupid Mousse to yell at anymore!" she cried as she swirled around the kitchen.  
  
"You're happy that he's gone?"  
  
"YES! Mousse so annoying with him telling he loves me and doing stupid stuff to impress Shampoo."  
  
"Do you realize that now you have to do his work?"  
  
That stopped the celebration. "Umm, no. Anyway, he be back, he never leaves for good."  
  
Two weeks later, in the late evening,  
  
Shampoo cursed her misfortune, not only did Mousse leave but stuck her with all his work too. And she was getting worried about the dumb duck boy.  
  
"It's been two weeks since he left." She thought. "He's never stayed away for this long without writing. Was he serious? Did he actually leave her behind?" Nah, that wasn't possible. Mousse was always there. He would never leave her, would he?  
  
The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. For Six months have passed and she still got no word from Mousse. Then it came.  
  
"Shampoo, you have a letter!"  
  
"Coming, Great Grandmother," She cried as she bounced down the stairs. "Who's it from Great Grandmother?"  
  
"No idea, child, there is no return address. But it's postmarked in China"  
  
"That's odd," thought Shampoo. One, nobody ever sent her a letter because no one knew where she lived. Two, She couldn't think of anyone in China that knew she lived there.  
  
She opened the letter and noticed that it was in Japanese, not Chinese. It read:  
  
My dearest Shampoo,  
  
My apologies for not writing sooner. Living on the road is tough and I have been very busy. I am right now in China on my path. How I wish I could see your face again. I would like to think that you miss me but as I said when I left, I couldn't live in an empty dream. I do not know if you courted Ranma, but if you did, congratulations. As for me, during my travels, I have encountered a woman who is very much like you but at the same time, isn't. I still love you Shampoo, but I love Nata also. I wish for you to be happy and someday meet again. Until then, goodbye.  
  
From the bottom of my heart,  
  
Mousse.  
  
Shampoo could not believe it. Mousse, in love, with someone, other than Shampoo?! After Ranma and Akane got married, she was thinking of Mousse more and more. She would stand by the window that she last saw him, thought about that night. How she jumped for joy, and then thought he would be back in a couple of days. It took her weeks to realized that he wasn't coming back. She thought she was over him leaving, but the letter opened a very old wound. And for the first time in several weeks, she cried.  
  
Five years Later  
  
"Ranma, get your butt in here!"  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"You have a guest and he says he has an old score to settle. What did you do to this one?"  
  
Ranma ran down the stairs, wonder what his wife was babbling about. "Old score? The last person I knew who had an old score was Ryouga, but after he and Ukyou got married, he's left me alone. Then who's this guy?"  
  
As he enter the kitchen, he saw his wife with a wicked smile all across her face. He was about to ask what's going on when he saw a familiar tall man, with long robes and glasses.  
  
"Aw, no way!"  
  
"Greetings, Ranma Saotome. Long time no see."  
  
"Mousse? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is, sorry for the joke but it was your wife's idea."  
  
"Hey not a problem. How's it going?"  
  
"Well. I was in the area and I thought that I would visit. I hope I didn't come at a bad time?"  
  
"Of course not. Please we were about to have dinner. Care to join us?" as they entered the dining room.  
  
"I would be honored." Just then, he remembered something. "Umm, did Akane cook?"  
  
"Yes I did. One of my specialties." came from the kitchen.  
  
"Please tell me she learned how to cook." he whispered to Ranma.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Yes she did, she couldn't kill her own children, now could she? TAI, YOSHI, DINNER!"  
  
"Coming Daddy!" yelled two young voices from upstairs. A minute later, two young boys, flew down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
"Tai, Yoshi, This is your Uncle Mousse. He's a friend of Auntie Shampoo's."  
  
"Hi, Uncle Mousse."  
  
"Hi, Uncle Mousse."  
  
Akane came in with five plates and to Mousse's surprise, it looked delicious. And to his even greater surprise, It Was! Three helpings later, Mousse felt like he was going to burst. He and Ranma went out to the dojo and sat there and talked about old times.  
  
"Hey Mousse, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I thought you would chase after Shampoo forever."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma. I left because I needed too. I was living a dream, Ranma. Shampoo did not love me. I would fool myself by thinking that you had her under a spell or some sort of influence that kept her from me. But one day, she appeared."  
  
"Who appeared?"  
  
"Her name was Nata Kenda." and began his tale.  
  
(Enter wavy lines indicating flashback)  
  
I was out picking some flowers to give to Shampoo when I was suddenly attacked by a pitbull. Caught surprised, I didn't have enough time to get my weapons. Just before the dog jumped on top of me, a staff appeared out of nowhere, and knocked the animal away, unconscious. I turned and saw a blonde girl, in a hiker garb, with a backpack on her back.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, yes, thank you." I replied.  
  
"Good, see ya." and she started to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait." I cried. She stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"You needed help. That dog was ready to rip your throat out. I couldn't just stand there."  
  
"Oh. Umm, My name is Mousse."  
  
"Mousse? As in the animal?"  
  
Looking kinda sheepish I replied, "Umm, well, kinda."  
  
"What a cute name. I'm Nata. Want to go for a walk?"  
  
We spent that whole day talking to each other. She told me she was a martial artist who specializes in bo staffs and other polearm combat. I told her my story, and as the evening closed on us, she asked me the question that changed my life.  
  
"Why do you stay with her?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"Mousse, you deserve better than that. She always hitting you and such, it's wrong. Nobody deserves to be treated like that."  
  
"I know but what can I do? I have no other place to go."  
  
"You could come with me."  
  
That surprised me. "What?"  
  
"You could come with me. It's very lonely on the road, and I could really use some company. It'll give you sometime to think also."  
  
"Nata, I don't know..."  
  
"Mousse, I know that you love Shampoo, but you've got to live your life. Right now, your hoping for a dream that might not come true now. You've got to take control of your life first and then see where life takes you.  
  
"Two days later, I left the Nekoanten. Six months after I left, I sent Shampoo a letter, tell her how I was, and to tell her I was getting on with my life. Nata and I traveled for a long time together, knowing that we had a special relationship. That either one of us could leave at anytime with no regrets. We loved each other, but my love for Nata-chan was different from the love I had for Shampoo. But we knew it was coming to an end. I wanted to go back to Japan to meet up with you but Nata wouldn't go back. Said something about old wounds and such. The next day, I woke up with a note on my chest and no sign of Nata anywhere. It read,  
  
My dear Mousse,  
  
By the time you read this, I will have left hours ago. I know you made up your mind about going back to Japan, but I can't go back. When I said old wounds, it's actually more complicated than that. I never told you this, but the real reason why I told you to get on with your life instead of chasing after Shampoo, was because I wanted to save you from the fate that my brother suffered. He chased after a girl who never loved him. Eventually, she married another man. My brother, finally realizing that she never be his, went into deep depression and killed himself. Four days before I met you, I buried my brother next to my parents. I felt so alone. What I also didn't tell you I ate at the Nekoanten three days before I met you. I saw you serving and I couldn't believe how much you looked like my brother. I followed you for two days, and it wasn't just a coincidence that I saved you from the dog. I was looking for an opportunity to talk to you, to meet you, and thank the kami for that dog. Once I knew of your situation with Shampoo, I knew that I couldn't let history repeat itself. I asked you to come with me so you wouldn't meet my brother's fate. I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long, but I couldn't find the strength to tell you in person. I also fell in love with you, Mousse. I felt so alone after my brother's death that I was yearning for something to ease the pain of loneliness. When you wanted to go back to Japan, I couldn't go back to that place. Not yet anyway. That's why I left. I'm sorry Mousse. I love you, and I hope to see you again someday.  
  
You will always be in my heart,  
  
Nata  
  
(Wavy lines again)  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I'm so sorry Mousse. That must have been hard for you."  
  
"Yes, it was. For the past six weeks, I made my back here. It took me a week longer than I anticipated but I had made a side trip."  
  
"A side trip?"  
  
"Yes. To Jusenkyou."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"You're cured?"  
  
"Yes, but actually for three years now. I made a special trip back for a reason."  
  
"To cure Shampoo."  
  
"Not only Shampoo, but you and Ryouga also."  
  
Silence except for the thud heard as Ranma's jaw hits the ground.  
  
"Wh..wh..wh..what?"  
  
"Yes Ranma," and grabbed a vial from his robes. "Here it is, the cure. I wanted to help you break your curse." and handed it to Ranma.  
  
Ranma looks at the vial. He can't believe it. The Cure.  
  
"Ranma, what's that?"  
  
The new voice startled him. He looked behind him to see Akane.  
  
"This is it, Akchan."  
  
"What is, Ranma," then it dawns to her. "this is the cure?" she asks in small voice.  
  
He nods his head. "Mousse brought it from China."  
  
Akane turns to Mousse, "Mousse, I don't know what to say.." and her eyes start watering.  
  
"Please, don't cry, Akane. It is the least thing I could do after what I did all those years ago."  
  
Ranma went to his wife, took a hold of her. Akane cried into his shirt. After a few moments, Yoshi walked and saw his mother crying.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Its ok, Yoshi. Nothing's wrong with your mother." answered Ranma.  
  
"Then why is she crying?"  
  
"Let your parents be, young one. Come on, I'll show you and your brother some of my magic tricks."  
  
A couple of hours later, and two exhausted boy made their way into house, followed by an equally exhausted Mousse.  
  
"By the Kami, those boys are rabucus. Just like their father and mother."  
  
"Ok boys upstairs. Bedtime."  
  
"Ok, Mom," came two sleepy voices.  
  
"Sorry, Mousse, should have warned you that Ryouga has be teaching them endurance techniques."  
  
"It's all right, Akane, though I think Ryouga is teaching them too well. I almost ran out of tricks."  
  
"You, Mousse? The one who had everything, including the kitchen sink, hidden in his robes?"  
  
"Like I said, almost. Where's Ranma?"  
  
"Most likely in bed. He goes to sleep early now so he can run with the boys before school starts. So where you staying at? At Shampoo's?"  
  
"No. She doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"You haven't told her you're here?! Why?!"  
  
"I'm ...not ready to see her again. Not yet. I will probably find a motel or something for the night and continue on my way tomorrow."  
  
"Now that I will have none of. You can stay here for the night. It's the least I can do for what you did for us tonight."  
  
"Thank you for generosity. But please don't tell Shampoo I'm here. I'm not ready to see her again."  
  
"When will you be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Akane just shook her head, and smiled as she led him to the guestroom. Turned out, it was Nabiki's old room.  
  
"I've gotten rid of all the traps in here. Boy, you wouldn't believe all the snares she had in here. I mean, you get caught snooping once, and she went overboard. But don't worry, its safe now...."  
  
Just then, Mousse trips a wire and the rug springs up and catches him like a net.  
  
"Or I thought so."  
  
"Umm, that was unexpected."  
  
"Sorry, one min and I'll get you down."  
  
Two minutes later, Mousse was rubbing his sore posterior.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, who would have thought that that was a hard fall."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm all right. Good night."  
  
"Good night. and thank you Mousse."  
  
"Your welcome, Mrs. Saotome."  
  
The next morning, Mousse got up and joined Ranma and the boys on their run. When they returned, Akane already had breakfast ready.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Morning, Mommy!"  
  
"What's for breakfast, Akchan?"  
  
"Western style omelets. Care for one, Mousse?"  
  
"Of course, Akane. Thank you."  
  
During breakfast, Mousse noticed one thing out of place. Ranma wasn't eating with his patented 'shove it in his mouth as fast as you can' speed. Akane noticed the look on his face and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I finally taught Ranma manners."  
  
Just then Ranma let out a belch that measured 8.5 on the riqtor scale.  
  
"Ok, some manners."  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Thank you Akane, it was delicious. May I have another?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A couple of omelets later, and Mousse decided to get on his way. After going upstairs, he started to do a final check on his equipment when he noticed a photograph on Nabiki's dresser. It was the gang, after their adventure on Toma's Island. Mousse studied the picture and noticed all the bruises he had suffered during his battle with the birdman. "Dear Kami, did I look that bad? Looks like I was put through a meat grinder." He then saw Shampoo, looking as beautiful as ever. "I wonder if she is all right? Has she found someone else now that Ranma's married Akane?"  
  
"She hasn't."  
  
Mousse nearly jumped into the ceiling. During his reverie, Ranma had snuck up on him and caught him looking at the photograph.  
  
"Oh, god, Saotome, you jumped the hell out of me."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to."  
  
"What did you mean, she hasn't?"  
  
"She never got married, or never saw another guy after you left. I think she started to care for you Mousse, after Akane and I got married."  
  
"R..r..really?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I'd go over there and see her crying by the window. Is that where you said goodbye to her or something?"  
  
"Yes, she was standing by the window. It took all my will power just to call her name. I almost stopped myself but, I knew it was for the best. I knew I had to leave. Anyways, it's in the past and it matters not."  
  
"But It does matter. She cares for you Mousse. I know that you have a visual problem but even you isn't that blind. You should at least tell her your here. You owe her at least that."  
  
"I..I..can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...just..can't."  
  
Ranma looked into Mousse's face, and saw the struggle inside the man. The conflicting emotions erupting from the man was as visible as fireworks at night.  
  
"Ranma, you never get over your first love. Never. No matter what, no matter who you meet, you always love your first love. I learned this during my travels with Nata. I loved Nata, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her because of Shampoo. Now that Shampoo might have feelings for me, how can I tell Nata? I'm just confused."  
  
"It's all right, man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."  
  
"It's ok. I should be going now anyways. I need more time to think I guess."  
  
Downstairs, Akane and the boys were waiting for the two men to come downstairs. As soon as they reached the kitchen, question were erupting from the boys.  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"Will you miss us?"  
  
"Will you tell us more stories?"  
  
"Are you going to marry Auntie Shampoo?"  
  
The last question caught Mousse off guard. Had he been so obvious with his emotions?  
  
"Mommy said you loved Auntie Shampoo. Are you going to marry her?"  
  
"Yoshi!" Akane cried as she blushed deeply.  
  
Mousse laughed and said "No Yoshi, I am not going to marry Auntie Shampoo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" echoed Tai.  
  
"Umm..." stammered Mousse as he was looking for an answer.  
  
"Okay boys time for school!" saved Akane.  
  
"All right Mommy" replied the two boys.  
  
"Thanks Akane."  
  
"Your welcome Mousse. Though I think you should see her."  
  
"Thank you for the advice but I can't right now. Thank you for the lodging for the night. And tell Ranma about the sale on practice dummies in the classifieds on page D6. Sounds like a good deal."  
  
"I'll do that.....what a minute! Since when were you able to see?"  
  
"Nata found out about my sight and took me to a doctor. Turns out I was wearing the wrong prescription. So I got me new glasses. Now I can see what I'm aiming at."  
  
"Well, its about time. Good luck to you Mousse. And don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't." and left.  
  
As soon as leaving the dojo, Mousse started to think about that morning.  
  
Are you going to Marry Auntie Shampoo?  
  
No.  
  
Why?  
  
Why couldn't he? Because of Nata? or because he was he afraid to face her again? Would she be happy to see him or angry for leaving? Would she shout out his name in joy, or would she curse his name. Oh by the Kami, what do I do?  
  
Looks like the Kami answer his questions for he found himself in front of the Nekohanten. Did I unconsciously walk here? Now that I'm here what do I do? Making up his mind he peeks in the door.  
  
There standing at the counter was Shampoo. The years have aged her well just like Akane and as far as he was concerned she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He stared at her, now that he can see, and cursed himself for not getting his eyes checked sooner.  
  
Shampoo heard as noise by the door and looked up. Expecting a customer, she started her regular greeting, "Nihoa, and welcome to the Cat..." and just stared at the person at the door. Mousse!?! Mousse, sensing her seeing him, immediately jumps from the doorway and runs.  
  
"Mousse, Wait!" and bolts after him.  
  
A short foot race, (or chase) she finally catches him.  
  
[Muz Tz, why did you run from me?]  
  
[Umm...]  
  
[Muz Tz, if your afraid that I'm going to hurt you, I'm not.]  
  
That caught his attention and started to relax. [Then why did you chase me?]  
  
[Stupid Muz Tz, I haven't seen or heard from you in almost five years. I wanted to see you.]  
  
[See...me?]  
  
[Yes. After Ranma and Akane got married, Great-grandmother went back home to tell the council and to try and left my ejection from the village. The council wouldn't budge. And they made Great Grandmother stay in village, so I have been alone for many years. Seeing you again was a prayer answer by the kami.]  
  
[I was?]  
  
[Yes. To tell the truth, the day you left I was overjoyed that you left. I thought that without you in the way, I could get Ranma, easily. But when they got married, I realized that you weren't the problem. I was. I was so thickheaded not to realize that Ranma didn't love me. After Great Grandmother left, I felt so alone. I know, I had friends but all the people I could really talk to were gone. Muz Tz, when you sent that letter, and told me that you found someone else, I was heartbroken. The one person that loved me, had found someone else. It took me days to get over it. Now, seeing you again, fills a hole in my heart. I've missed you Mousse, and I....] and she started to cry.  
  
Mousse, dumbfounded by Shampoo's word, walked over to her and took her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder and they stood there, until it started to rain. Shampoo, noticing the rain, quickly ran under the nearest awning. Realizing that Mousse wasn't with her, looked back. What she saw surprised her. Standing in the middle of a downpour, was Mousse. He smiled at her from the street and walked over to her.  
  
"Mousse, what's going on?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you, but I'm cured."  
  
"Cured?"  
  
"Yes, and here's yours." and with that dumped a vial over her head.  
  
Expecting to change, she felt the cold water hit the top of her head and closed her eyes. Dumfounded, she opened her eyes and saw her human hands. Without a chance to react, Mousse took her hand and pulled her into the rain. Shampoo couldn't believe it, she didn't change. She saw Mousse, grinning like crazy. "When I was cured, I stood under the rain for hours on end, laughing. It felt great to stand in a storm as the rain poured and poured. How does it feel to you, Shampoo."  
  
"Mousse, I love you."  
  
"I know it feels great...What did you say?" as he did a double take. He couldn't have heard what he heard.  
  
"Mousse, you have given two of the best gifts anyone could have given me. The least important one is the cure. The most important one in the world, was you. You have come back to me Mousse. Mousse, I love you."  
  
Hearing those words, it was the dream. The dream that Shampoo would come to her senses, and love him. But he wasn't living a dream, He was living life.  
  
"If you love me, then come with me." said Mousse.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like you said before, you have nothing here. Sell the restaurant. Let's take the money and leave this place. You have to walk the path Shampoo, and this time, I'll there with you."  
  
Shampoo nodded, and they started back to the Nekohanten, and put up a for sale sign and went to the Saotomes, told them to sell the restaurant, and to send them the money later. Ranma agreed, and The two left to start their path.  
  
"I love you Mousse."  
  
"and I love you, Xian Pu."  
  
and with those words, they started their path.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And that's all folks! This is my first fan fic, so send any comments or grips about it to HoboJoenTX@aol.com. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
